


just breathe

by sonnydelagay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: (its gay as shit), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Sonny, a couple of bros thinking Very Hetero Things about eachother, a little bit of angst?, no homo to be seen here, they aren't actually dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnydelagay/pseuds/sonnydelagay
Summary: pete finds sonny on the fire escape instead of at nina's party, where he should be.(was northernfuckyou)





	just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more sonnypete fics, even if theyre ambiguous as hell  
> enjoy!

“Why aren't you at Nina's party?”

Pete leaned against the wall, raising an eyebrow.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Sonny retorted half-heartedly, fiddling with the frayed end of his shoelace.

Pete snorted. “’Cause you're the only reason I even got an invite, man.” He dropped his bag on the fire escape with a clang, taking a seat next to Sonny and leaning back against the cold wall. “Without you there to defend my honour, Usnavi'd probably kick me out.”

“Sorry.” Sonny mumbled, eyes downcast, and Pete frowned.

“What? Man, you don't gotta be sorry, just tell me what's up.” 

“’S nothin’.” Sonny refused to meet Pete’s eyes, opting instead to tug at a stray thread from his sock.

“Obviously it isn’t. What’s wrong, Sonny?” 

“It’s nothing,” he insisted, and Pete sighed, gently placing a finger under Sonny’s chin and tilting his head so they could make eye contact.

“Sonny,” he said quietly, uncharacteristically serious. “Something’s bothering you. Tell me what it is, please.”

“It’s gonna sound stupid,” Sonny muttered. “It’s just- I- You saw how the barrio’s expectations crushed Nina when she first went off to college, and now- Well, we got the lottery money, and it’s for college tuition. For me. And I’m not gonna be able to make it like she did.”

Pete let his hand drop onto Sonny’s thigh, rubbing comforting circles. “Man, you’re gonna get out there and blow ‘em all away,” he said earnestly. “You aren’t thinkin’ enough of yourself. You’re gonna change the world one day, but no one’s gonna think any less of you if it takes you a couple more years than expected. And if they do, I’ll make ‘em sorry.”

“Thanks, man. I don’t wanna talk about it anymore, though. Can we change the subject?” Sonny pulled his knees to his chest, wincing almost imperceptibly as they made contact. 

“Sure, I got a subject change for you, _Sonny_. How long have you been wearin’ your binder for?” 

“Only two hours. I’m not _stupid_.”

Pete was silent for a moment, before getting to his feet and extending a hand for Sonny to grab, mind made up. “Come on.”

“What?”

“We’re goin’ back to mine. You need to take your binder off, and there’s no point in stayin’ here.”

Sonny crossed his arms over his chest protectively, making no move to take Pete’s hand. “I haven’t even been wearing it that long. I’m _fine_.” 

Pete didn’t waver, leaning down and grabbing Sonny’s hand, hauling him to his feet. “We’re still goin’ back to my place. Unless you’d rather go back to the party and explain why you left? It’s up to you.”

Sonny almost smiled at that, slowly making his way down the stairs with Pete by his side. “I hate you.”

Pete grinned, slow and easy. “Nah, you don’t.” 

Sonny looked down at where his hand was still in Pete’s. “No, I don’t,” he agreed quietly.

The tips of Pete’s ears burned red. “Good to know,” he mumbled.

They walked the remaining blocks to Pete’s shitty apartment in a silence that couldn’t quite be considered comfortable. Pete had to let go of Sonny’s hand in order to wrestle the broken lock on his door open, and Sonny texted Usnavi his whereabouts as he followed Pete inside, knowing that his cousin’s phone was likely switched off and he wouldn’t check it until he had left Nina’s party.

“What’s the plan?” Sonny asked as he kicked off his shoes and made himself comfortable on Pete’s paint-stained futon, and Pete dropped his bag in the corner. 

“Well, first off, you’re gonna take off your binder, ‘cause your ribs are fucked up enough already, man.” Sonny started to protest, and Pete held up a hand. “Yeah, yeah, I know, you haven’t been wearin’ it for that long, but I can see that it’s hurting you.”

Sonny sighed, pushing himself off the futon and making his way into Pete’s bedroom. “I hope you know I’m stealing your comfy sweater, cabrón,” he called from the other room, and Pete laughed. 

“Shit, man, if it means you can breathe properly, you could steal everythin’ I have and I wouldn’t complain.”

Sonny snorted, and Pete grabbed a bag of M&Ms from the table, before looking for a blanket and settling down on the futon. “Yo, what d’you wanna watch? I got Brooklyn Nine Nine-”

“I’m always a slut for Brooklyn Nine Nine, dude.” Sonny came back out, wearing a grey sweater that nearly reached his knees, and Pete froze. _Fuck_.  
Sonny seemed oblivious to Pete’s tension, and flopped onto the futon, tossing his hat on the floor as he grabbed a handful of M &Ms and used Pete’s lap as a pillow. “What seasons d’you have?”

Pete suppressed a groan. This boy would be the death of him. “Only the first few. I downloaded a while ago once but never got around to watching it.”

Sonny tilted his head back to make eye contact and grin. “We gotta change that, man. Start with the first episode. I’ve been meanin’ to rewatch the first season.”

Pete handed him the remote, distracted by a curl that fell over his forehead and how it would feel to kiss the soft skin underneath.

“Pete?”

Sonny’s voice brought him back to reality, and he hummed his acknowledgement.

“I asked how to use your shitty ass tv, but I guess you were distracted.” There was a teasing grin on his lips, and Pete laughed, shoving down all thoughts of kissing it away.

“Not all of us can be lottery winners, man. ‘Sides, you chose to slum it here with me, I didn’t make you.”

Sonny made a frustrated sound and tossed the remote up for Pete to grab. “You do it then, asshole.” 

With Brooklyn Nine Nine playing on the beat up television and Sonny engrossed in the show, Pete found his attention again drawn to the stray curl. Without thinking, he brought his hand up to brush it back.

Sonny shifted in his lap, a sleepy grin spreading over his face, and Pete froze, his hand still hovering over Sonny. “You- You had a-“ he stammered, cheeks flushed. 

“’S nice.” A sleepy smile spread across Sonny’s face, and he burrowed further under the blanket, making himself comfortable in Pete’s lap.  
Hesitantly, Pete repeated the motion, and, when Sonny sighed contently, continued stroking his hair as Jake and Amy argued onscreen.

Sometime around the fourth episode, Sonny’s breathing slowed and evened out as he dozed off. Pete carefully eased himself out from underneath Sonny, placing a cushion under his head in lieu of his legs, before pulling the couch out into a bed and flicking the lights off. He switched off the television and, after a moment’s hesitation, sent a quick text to Usnavi, letting him know where his cousin was for the night.

When he turned back to the couch, ready to sleep, the sight of Sonny sprawled across the blankets took his breath away. He looked like an angel, and as Pete climbed onto the futon and manoeuvred them into a somewhat comfortable position, he realised his thoughts were disgustingly cliche. Unable to help himself, Pete kissed the top of Sonny’s head and whispered, “Goodnight, cariño,” before the soft breathing of the boy in his arms lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i got frustrated by the lack of sonnypete fics in the world and posted this earlier than i intended to so it's not The Best but i do like it (mostly. i couldnt get the ending right, and it pissed me off A Lot)
> 
> i dont really like the title of this so if u have a better one please comment
> 
> anyway sonny de la vega deserved better thank you and goodnight
> 
> stay tuned


End file.
